La importancia de ser un Black
by Nott Mordred
Summary: ...Aquella noche había pretendido ser un Black, pero no había llegado a la suela de su propio apellido...” ONESHOT, SLASH. Reto de la kdd de Madrid, para Eve-Malfoy.


Hola!  
Mil millones de años después de que todo el mundo subiera sus retos de la KDD de Madrid, yo subo el mío. Fue pedido por Eve-Malfoy, y escrito a las 3 de la mañana del día anterior a salir para Madrid, no pidáis mucho más. Es un fic slash, con escenas algo explícitas, si no te apetece leerlo, da media vuelta y todos tan amigos.

Tan sólo decir que me lo pasé estupendamente, que sois las mejores y que os quiero mucho a todas. Que no tengo nada que ver con JK, y que nada de todo esto me pertenece, por supuesto. Espero que os guste :D

* * *

**La importancia de ser un Black**

Era una noche calurosa de finales de agosto. El viento apenas si soplaba y las copas de los árboles se mostraban impasibles ante aquel aire recargado y pegajoso. El ruido del tráfico de los coches se mezclaba con el de algunas sirenas procedentes del muelle, de mercantes esperando entrar a descargar o de algún ferry que partía en horario nocturno. Los viandantes, al caminar, emitían otro sonido más que sumar a la amalgama, un repiqueteo de sus zapatos al tocar el suelo que se colaba por el oído humano hasta lograr destacar por encima del resto.

Esto era así en todo Londres. Conforme se avanzaba hacia el centro de la ciudad, el sonido de los muelles se perdía entre las callejuelas atestadas de turistas y vendedores de mercadillos. Por aquellas calles centelleaban cientos de luces coloridas y carteles luminosos de los diferentes restaurantes de la zona. En el suelo aún había serpentinas y confetti, resto de la fiesta vivida aquella misma mañana en el Carnaval. Portobello Road era un hervidero de gente, incluso algunos residentes que aún seguían disfrazados.

Entre toda aquella marabunta, era fácil no poder seguir a una persona en concreto. Sus movimientos quedarían difuminados entre la gran masa y su voz no sería apenas audible. No era fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Una pareja joven salía bastante alterada de _Clarke's_, en Kensington Church St. De hecho, era probable que ya hubieran entrado así, y que mientras degustaban un menú de pato a la brasa y excelentes porciones de queso, hubieran empezado a discutir. Seguramente ella trataría de bajar la voz para no llamar la atención entre los comensales, pero consideraba que el motivo por el que discutían era lo bastante serio como para, en ocasiones, perder ligeramente los nervios. A la hora de los vinos, él ya estaría suficientemente irritado como para no haber probado su copa, y saldrían del restaurante a los pocos minutos, juntos, pero no de la mano.

Ahora estaban en plena calle, a unos metros del restaurante, y algunas personas ya se habían vuelto a mirarles por las voces que daban. Parecía como si la chica, joven, pelirroja y vestida a la moda, estuviera bastante enfadada, e incluso decepcionada con él, también joven, moreno, con gafas y algo más sobrio en su vestimenta. Si era la primera vez que los veían, la gente pensaría que iban a tirar por la borda la relación que tuvieran, aunque en realidad aquello era bastante cotidiano. Alguna discusión ocasional, de la que siempre salía malparado él, que se iba a casa de algún amigo a pasar la noche, quizás demasiado borracho para llegar a la suya propia. No era nada serio, por más que lo pareciera. Ella no solía tardar más de día y medio en perdonarle, y le dejaba volver a su casa, para a las dos o tres semanas siguientes, volver a pelearse.

Por eso cuando Lily se fue, bastante malhumorada y agitando considerablemente su cabello pelirrojo, James no la siguió, ni la llamó, ni emitió sonido alguno. Se había comportado como un cretino y estaba claro que la culpa era suya. El carácter de ella demandaba una disculpa formal, pero al día siguiente, que las emociones ya se hubieran disipado. Así que, desilusionando en parte a un círculo de turistas que se había formado atraído por la discusión pública, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que ella llevaba. Tenía la idea de que a unas manzanas de allí, cerca de Holland Park, había una cervecería que aún estaría abierta varias horas más. Cuando por fin llegó allí, ya había pasado más tiempo del que él contaba. No había resultado tarea fácil atravesar el montón de gente, que además caminaba en sentido contrario al suyo. Miró el reloj que estaba a la entrada del local, faltaban unos minutos para la medianoche. Abrió la puerta de madera y buscó con la mirada un sitio apartado y cómodo, quizás se pasara allí varias horas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las calles de Kensington rara vez habían contemplado la estampa que se les ofrecía en aquel momento. No sólo por que aquel era un barrio respetable y una de las zonas más elegantes de la ciudad, o porque hacía varios meses que el toque de queda se mantenía hasta la una de la mañana, cuando ya pasaban de las tres. Era inusual ver a alguien borracho caminando pegado a las paredes para no caerse, pero más inusual era que aquel alguien fuera James Potter. Si se preguntaba entre el vecindario, nadie afirmaría conocerle. Y sería cierto. A pesar de pertenecer a una familia bien, respetada y con posibles, no tenía nada que hacer en aquel barrio. Ni siquiera en aquella parte de la ciudad. James vivía en _la otra parte_ de Londres, la que muy poca gente conocía. Por eso, aunque hubiera alguien asomado a las ventanas, nadie bajó hasta la calle a ayudarle. Dejaron que vagara errabundo, aunque él tenía suficiente cuidado de no acercarse a _la hilera de los millonarios_, toda llena de embajadas extranjeras, nada recomendable dadas las circunstancias.

Evitando lo mejor que pudo Kensington Palace St., llegó hasta la boca del metro de Quensway donde, si no recordaba mal, habían colocado un traslador. Había sido Dumbledore en persona, muy aficionado al mercadillo de antiguallas y cachivaches de Notting Hill, quien decidió que el resto de trasladores dispersos por Londres quedaban muy lejos de aquella zona. Aunque no fuera consciente, James se sintió agradecido al anciano director. Bajar las escaleras del metro fue tarea más difícil de lo que parecía en un principio. Sus reflejos de cazador se habían evaporado al contacto con el alcohol y la barandilla no le ofrecía demasiada confianza. Con todo, consiguió llegar abajo y comenzó a buscar algún objeto que pudiera hacer las veces de traslador.

¿Qué demonios se le podía haber pasado a Dumbledore por la cabeza cuando eligió el objeto? Porque estaba claro que había sido él, desde luego. James miró a un lado y al otro de la pequeña estación de metro y no encontró nada con aspecto de traslador. Claro que, el estado en el que se encontraba, dificultaba bastante esta tarea. Comenzó acercando la mano a cada objeto cotidiano que vio, una papelera, un banco, una farola, incluso la pared, pero sin éxito. Tan sólo le faltaban una máquina dispensadora de zumos con aspecto bastante sucio, y un viejo extintor algo oxidado. Examinó los dos objetos con toda la atención que le era posible. La máquina era de un extraño color azul, algo desvaído, y tenía varias etiquetas y carteles pegados, de distinto tamaño. Era bastante evidente que el extintor llevaba allí varios años, sin moverse, y probablemente sin haberse utilizado mucho.

Cualquiera de los dos podía ser fácilmente el objeto elegido, pero quizás acordándose de la afición del director por los caramelos de limón, o simplemente porque estaba más cerca, James se levantó del banco en el que se había sentado hacía unos minutos y se encaminó hacia la máquina de zumos. Miró las etiquetas por encima de las gafas y pensó que quizás estuviera leyendo mal. En realidad le daba igual lo que pusiera allí, tan sólo quería llegar al Callejón y desde una chimenea poder llamar a Sirius para que le fuera a recoger, porque obviamente, no podía llegar así a casa.

En el preciso momento en el que su mano rozó la rugosa superficie de la máquina, tuvo la extraña sensación como si le succionaran por el estómago hacia delante. No dejaba de ser toda una experiencia utilizar un traslador estando borracho como él estaba. Ya sabía una cosa que le debía contar a Sirius en cuanto le viera. Había cerrado los ojos en un intento de no marearse más de lo necesario durante el viaje. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo caía sobre una superficie dura y fría, supo que había llegado al Callejón Diagón, tan desierto y desangelado como las elegantes calles de Kensington que acababa de abandonar, pero bastante más acostumbrado a algunas escenas de aquel tipo.

"_Coges un traslador, llegas hasta el Callejón y desde allí me llamas por la chimenea_" Algo parecido era lo que le había dicho Sirius en caso de que discutiera con Lily. No le había preguntado si aquella noche estaría en casa, aunque lo daba por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa tendría que hacer, si no era socorrer a su mejor amigo en apuros? Ninguna chica estaba por encima de la amistad que ellos tenían, ni siquiera aquella rubia de Ravenclaw de la que en aquel momento no recordaba el nombre. Eran casi como hermanos, uña y mugre, en palabras de Sirius. Muy poético todo.

Hacía varios minutos que el reloj había marcado las cuatro y media de la madrugada y James estaba allí de pie, ligeramente confuso, sin mucha idea de dónde poder encontrar una chimenea libre a aquellas horas. Mientras caminaba, con todo el cuidado que podía para no tropezar con ninguno de los escaparates, se puso a pensar en lo mucho que le hacían falta en aquel momento sus amigos. Peter, Remus y por supuesto Sirius. Llevaban varios años juntos y no estaba muy acostumbrado a pasar una noche sin ellos. Si la noche implicaba alcohol y una posible discusión con su novia, el caso se agravaba, y James se sentía bastante hundido. Por eso quería encontrar alguna chimenea a la que pudiera tener libre acceso, sin incurrir en demasiados delitos. Recordó que quizás en alguna tienda del final del Callejón la vigilancia sería menor y podría entrar sin hacer demasiado ruido. Echó a andar hacia aquella zona, y pronto encontró lo que buscaba, a partir de ahí sólo debía ser capaz de echar los _polvos flu_, especificar a quien quería llamar y asomar la cabeza entre las llamas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En el piso de arriba de una amplia mansión, a las afueras de la ciudad, un joven paseaba intranquilo por lo que sin dudas era su habitación. Se llevó las manos al pelo y a la cara instintivamente, como una reacción a sus nervios. Murmuraba alguna palabra y detuvo sus pasos, para reanudarlos unos segundos después. La habitación era bastante amplia, pintada en tonos claros y sobrios, sin ningún tipo de adorno, ni posters, ni cuadros, tan sólo la pared desnuda. De repente, el joven se detuvo, alzó la cabeza y dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Se acercó a la puerta e intentó escuchar algún tipo de sonido. No quería oír un sonido cualquiera, pretendía escuchar una voz. Una voz conocida, al otro lado del pasillo.

Pero una vez más, como las últimas que se ha acercado a la puerta, no había ocurrido nada. Un silencio absoluto reinaba en el pasillo, y en la casa en general, ni siquiera se escuchaba la discusión de sus padres en el piso de abajo. No había porqué preocuparse, nadie sabría lo que ocurría de puertas adentro en la Mansión Black. Tan sólo sus habitantes, entre ellos el joven del piso de arriba, que se retorcía una y otra vez las manos, a la espera de algo que tardaba demasiado en ocurrir.

Esperaba cualquier tipo de ridículo apodo referido a su hermano. _Canuto_ era el más común, aunque no tenía demasiado claro a qué refería, tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas ganas de averiguarlo. _Peludo_ era otro y Merlín sabía cuales más. Su hermano había de ser llamado por el nombre, o por el apellido, como bien correspondía a alguien de semejante familia. Aunque, por otro lado, prefería que se ocultara que era un Black. No era agradable que le relacionaran de alguna manera con quien se había rodeado de _sangre sucias_ y mestizos, quien había traicionado a u sangre, a su familia, a su honor. No, hacía tiempo que Régulus daba por perdido a aquel hermano mayor que tendría que haber hecho las veces de modelo a seguir. El mismo tiempo, o incluso más, que hacía que Sirius había entrado a Hogwarts.

Porque las cosas no fueron siempre así entre ellos. Hubo un tiempo en que ambos hermanos compartían juegos y castigos, severas reprimendas por parte de su madre, y alguna confidencia ocasional. Pero la diferencia de años que existía entre ambos hizo que Sirius entrara al colegio antes que él, y que hiciera amigos, lejos de su hermano pequeño. En una casa que no era Slytherin, como correspondía a la tradición familiar, y rodeado de seres de la peor calaña posible, según había dicho su madre. Régulus los conocía a todos, y estaba convencido de que el agente del cambio que había sufrido su hermano era James Potter. Por eso estaba allí aquella noche, esperando que aquella cabeza morena y con gafas apareciera por la chimenea. Porque, a pesar de todas las dudas que le asaltaban en aquel momento, sentía que debía vengarse de quien le había arrebatado a su hermano, de quien había provocado un abismo demasiado profundo entre ellos dos, y creía saber cómo hacerlo.

No era la primera vez que oía cómo la chimenea del aquel cuarto se encendía a altas horas de la madrugada, y acto seguido, unos pasos sigilosos se dirigían hacia allí. Unos minutos después, Régulus escuchaba desde su habitación cómo Sirius cargaba con su amigo, bastante borracho, y cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Nunca se había planteado qué ocurría allí dentro, pero no deseaba entrar en detalles. Aquella noche, él sería un Black, con apellido propio, y sería la puerta de su habitación la que se cerrara con James dentro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¿_Canuto_? ¿Estás por ahí? No te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado de camino aquí, tío. – La voz de James sonaba gangosa y ligeramente ronca, como si se hubiera pasado la noche en vela. Y es que de hecho, era lo que había sucedido. Había tenido una discusión con Lily, como casi todos los sábados, y estaba implorando que su mejor amigo pasara a buscarle, como casi todos los sábados. Era una rutina, y aunque no se encontrara en su momento más lúcido, inconscientemente recordaba cómo Sirius solía aparecer por la puerta de aquella habitación, la cruzaba de dos zancadas y se acercaba sigilosamente. En ocasiones el alcohol le afectaba demasiado y sus recuerdos se evaporaban hasta que se despertaba en otra habitación al día siguiente.

Por eso cuando una figura entró suave y calmadamente por la puerta, con pasos cortos e inseguros, James se extraño, pero de nuevo fue el alcohol de su cabeza quien le dijo que quizás Sirius estaba enfermo. Intentó narrarle lo ocurrido aquella noche, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar dos palabras coherentes seguidas. Además, su interlocutor le cortó el discurso, preguntándole de una manera algo brusca dónde estaba. "_En el Callejón, dos tiendas más allá de Ollivander's, creo. No sé cómo se llama esto_". Por respuesta tan sólo obtuvo un bufido y algo similar a "_Ya voy_". Conocía aquellas fases de Sirius, Peter solía llamarlas "lunas", ya que casi siempre coincidían con el período lunar. Incluso se preguntaba realmente si Remus hubiera mordido accidentalmente a su amigo, pero lo cierto es que estaban más relacionadas con alguna chica que con la Luna propiamente dicha.

Se quedó allí, esperando, en aquella tienda que no sabía cómo se llamaba, y a la que le había resultado bastante fácil entrar. Comenzaba a tener frío, y estuvo a punto de volver a llamar por la chimenea para que le trajera una chaqueta o algo de abrigo, pero prefirió no molestar más a Sirius. Cosas como aquella serían muy difíciles que las reconociera voluntariamente, siempre diría que ya se había sentado en algún otro sitio y que la chimenea le quedaba muy lejos. Se frotó los brazos compulsivamente, en un intento de entrar en calor y esperó. En escasos minutos, una figura cubierta de arriba abajo entró en el local. Traía consigo un viejo jersey marrón que le tiró a los brazos mientras le apuraba para salir de allí. "_James, no tengo toda la noche"_, había dicho.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar subiendo dificultosamente las escaleras de la Mansión Black. No era capaz de dar más de dos pasos seguidos sin tropezar, o sin volverse hacia atrás, riéndose descontroladamente. Entonces, la poca sensatez que quedara despierta en él le indicaba que no estaba en su casa, sino en la de Sirius, e instintivamente se tapaba la boca para tratar de no hacer ruido. Ante semejante panorama, su amigo había decidido ayudarle a subir las escaleras pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de sus hombros. "_Canuto, ¿es que quieres algo conmigo?_", era lo más sensato que había salido de su boca. Y extrañamente, el otro se sorprendió, incluso hizo ademán de apartarse, pero medio segundo después, James se había pegado a él y le había susurrado al oído que tenía amor para todos, también para él.

A Régulus no dejaba de sorprenderle el comportamiento de Potter aquella noche. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su gran amigo del alma no estaba allí para ayudarle. A decir verdad, no le interesaba lo más mínimo dónde se hubiera metido su hermano, en aquella ocasión, como tantas otras veces, sólo sería un estorbo. Le había llevado un viejo jersey de Sirius, por si notaba un olor distinto o algún cambio, pero afortunadamente para él, la borrachera era bastante como para ni siquiera reconocerle. Había contenido varios impulsos de cerrarle la boca o darle un puñetazo para que se callara, pero luego recordó que "era" Sirius, y que aquello no era una conducta propia de él. Cuando, al pasarle un brazo por detrás de los hombros, James se le insinuó ligeramente, por más broma que fuera, Régulus hubo de hacer acopio de toda su sangre fría para no partirle la cara allí mismo, a pesar de saber que saldría perdiendo. Unos segundos después sentía la respiración de Potter frente a sus labios. Cálida, intensa, con el poso del alcohol en cada una de sus moléculas, _adormecedora_. Y quizás el menor de los Black perdió algo de sí mismo cuando acortó la distancia entre ambos y besó suavemente al mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, en las escaleras de su propia casa.

Sirius le estaba besando. Al principio había sido lento, cauteloso, como midiendo sus pasos, pero en cuanto notó que era correspondido, aquellos labios se habían vuelto más atrevidos, más pasionales, y ahora su lengua le recorría la boca de una manera ávida y ansiosa, como si le faltara el aire. Se dieran cuenta o no, estaban en el rellano de la escalera central, y si por alguna remota causa los padres salían de su habitación, sería desastroso. Así que, empujados por algo que nacía más abajo del estómago, terminaron de subir las escaleras, hasta llegar al pasillo del piso de arriba. El beso se había deshecho, pero sus mejillas seguían juntas, y aún se sentían los jadeos en la piel.

Ninguno de los dos era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera Régulus, demasiado absorto y cegado por la venganza irracional que planeaba descargar. Por eso dudó cuando tuvo que decidir a qué habitación entrar. A mano derecha estaba la suya propia, y al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda, la de su hermano. Potter estaría borracho, pero no creía que fuera estúpido para no darse cuenta de las diferencias entre ambas. Optó por caminar hasta la habitación de Sirius, a trompicones, con las piernas de James entrelazadas entre las suyas y su boca adherida a la piel.

¿Era Sirius el que le estaba conduciendo entre caricias y jadeos hasta su propia cama? A James se le nublaba la vista y no sólo era por el alcohol. Su amigo se estaba comportando de una manera nunca antes vista. Habían entrado a su habitación, llena de posters y fotografías en movimiento, y ahora estaban a los pies de la cama. En todo aquel rato, Sirius nunca se había separado de él, piel contra piel, cabello contra cabello. Sus piernas se entrelazaban mientras ambos se iban desnudando mutuamente. Era un ritmo constante: el jersey, la camisa, el cinturón...cuando James metió la mano dentro del pantalón de su amigo, éste gimió de pura excitación, y una ola de adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo. Mientras, Sirius profundizaba aún más el beso, llegando incluso a morderle el labio y lamer lentamente la sangre que fluía.

Nunca antes Régulus se había encontrado en aquella situación, pero mentiría si decía que no sabía manejarse. Con la mano de Potter moviéndose en el interior de su pantalón no podía hacer mucho, y a pesar de que notaba cómo su excitación crecía cada vez más, intentó concentrarse en el plan que había tramado. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de que su miembro respondía a los movimientos, dejó de pensar para abandonarse a su suerte. Régulus Black, actuando como si fuera Sirius. Y es que para James, era así. Las caderas de ambos se rozaban y allá abajo había algo que demandaba más protagonismo. Lo exigía, con sus latidos constantes, con su crecimiento y su adrenalina dominándoles el cerebro. Así que, separando su boca de la de Potter, Régulus le tomó de los hombros y lo volteó hasta rozar su espalda. James perdió el equilibrio por la brusquedad del movimiento y se arrojó ligeramente sobre la cama. Con su cara rozando la superficie, notó cómo le desabrochaba el pantalón y colaba una mano por su espalda, hacia abajo.

Las manos de Sirius estaban frías, aunque nunca lo hubiera pensado. Si pudiera, hubiera notado cómo el vello se erizaba a su paso. Era un contacto frío, metálico, rudo, y aún así, no se sentía capaz para desprenderse de él. Tirado en la cama como estaba, hizo lo posible para levantar sus caderas, sabiendo lo que ocurriría, pero deseándolo con todo su ser. Era algo mecánico, inmediatamente se llevó su mano derecha hacia atrás, intentado buscar a Sirius, pero éste lo rechazó levemente, poniendo ambas manos en los barrotes del dosel de la cama. James se agarró a ellos todo lo fuerte que pudo y esperó ansioso una embestida. Pero en lugar de eso, unas manos le ataron con unas finas cuerdas a la madera, y aunque no le viera la cara, sabía que era Sirius. Le besó larga e intensamente de nuevo, y cuanto más profundizaba, más se arqueaban las caderas de James, buscando algo. A él, a su cuerpo.

Había llegado hasta donde quería, tenía a Potter a su merced. Estaba borracho, excitado, atado a la cama y con los pantalones bajados. En teoría, Régulus debería haberlo dejado ahí, hacer una foto, como mucho, y largarse. Sus buenas dotes de actor habían conseguido engañar a aquel inútil, pero no a sí mismo. Ahora era él quien sentía que no debía dejar las cosas a medias, debía llevarlo hasta el final, terminar con el sufrimiento de Potter y enseñarle qué era un Black. Por eso se acercó a él y le tapo la boca con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se agarraba a sus caderas. No tardó en notar la reacción espasmódica de su cuerpo al entrar en contacto con el otro. Ambas caderas volvieron a chocar, y Régulus gimió, aunque esta vez no fingía. Por su parte, James le había mordido ligeramente la mano al intentar gritar y no conseguirlo, y sus nudillos aparecían blancos, en contraste con la oscura madera de la cama.

Sirius entró en él de una sola vez y sin miramientos. De nuevo, unas formas rudas que nunca se había imaginado de su amigo. Entonces comenzaron los movimientos, incesantes, aunque él se hallaba en una posición en la que difícilmente podría hacer algo más que arquear la espalda e intentar que su cadera se acoplara.

Tras unos minutos en los que parecía estar descargando su furia, James perdió el conocimiento, como otras veces le había ocurrido, y que seguramente se debía al alcohol. Cayó exhausto hacia delante, dejando sólo a Sirius en aquel extraño baile que habían comenzado. Aunque él no se dio cuenta, las cuerdas le fueron retiradas, y quizás también le vistieron. Régulus había acabado agotado de las embestidas con las que le había acosado, y de las que sólo él había obtenido un placer real. Ahora era el momento de dejarle sólo allí. Recoger su ropa y retirar todo rastro de lo que había ocurrido allí. Sirius, _el verdadero Sirius_, no tardaría en llegar y no deseaba que estableciera vínculos entre una cosa y otra. Aunque, conociendo a su hermano, seguramente llegaba demasiado borracho y sin mucha idea de lo que habría hecho aquella noche, lo que por supuesto beneficiaba a Régulus.

Aún se notaba a sí mismo excitado, aunque eso era algo que podía solucionar por su cuenta. Una vez que hubo recogido la habitación, metió a James en la cama de su hermano y salió de aquella habitación. Nunca contaría lo que allí había ocurrido, pero extrañamente, no sentía que había cumplido su venganza, si no todo lo contrario. Se había encadenado a un mástil del que difícilmente podría escapar, y el abismo que le separaba de su hermano no había hecho si no crecer hasta hacerse totalmente insalvable. Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra la pared, descargando todo su peso en ella, y dejándose caer hasta llegar al suelo. Se sentía estúpido por lo que había hecho, pero sabía que era algo que no podía cambiar. A la mañana siguiente Sirius se despertaría en su cama junto a James y ninguno de los dos se acordaría de lo que había pasado. Mientras, él no podría borrar de su mente las imágenes de aquella noche.

Eran situaciones distintas, puntos de vista distintos, y por más que le pesara, hermanos distintos. Aquella noche había pretendido ser un Black, pero no había llegado a la suela de su propio apellido. Había pretendido ser un actor y tan sólo se había engañado a sí mismo. Había pretendido herir, y el lastimado era sólo él. Amargas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas cuando recapacitó sobre lo ocurrido, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *


End file.
